This invention relates to an information display apparatus and, more particularly, to an information display apparatus including a plurality of information display apparatuses, each of which has a display for displaying a variety of information and a telephone set which is to be automatically connected to a destination while information thereof is on display.
When one intends to select a hotel for room reservation among many hotels available in a pertinent area, he or she usually contact the front desks of hotels with reference to advertisement columns of telephone directories. Usually, therefore, one is to contact only a couple of hotels, and information about all available hotels is not to be obtained.
For this reason, it is very difficult to check into the most suited hotel.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an information display apparatus, which is to display information of many hotels in succession on a display and a telephone set of which is to be connected to an intended hotel by merely unhooking the handset while information of that hotel is on display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information display apparatus, which includes a source discriminatingsection provided at the front desk of each subscriber hotel and discriminates the location of an information display apparatus as a source of an incoming call, thus providing for perfection of service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an information display apparatus which is to provide facsimile guide to the user.
The information display apparatus according to the present information is installed in or in front of a railroad station hall, for instance, and it is to display hotel informatin, such as appearance, room interior and variour facilities, of many hotels in succession on a display screen. The user may find a suited hotel while information of successive hotels is displayed on the display being watched. By unhooking the handset while the information of the suited hotel is on display, the telephone set is connected to the front desk of that hotel, so that room reservation may be made by confirming the charge or the like.